Tigerstar's True Thoughts
Slight description: ''This is not a thoughts story, It does not go along Tigerstar's life in his point of veiw, You are welcomed by Tigerstar in the dark forest, and he explains all his true plans and thoughts he had in his life. '' Note from the author: ''This is only to help clear up some misunderstandings with Tigerstar, I am trying to make it accurate, so no suspison needed in the comments, please.'' ''You suddenly wake in the Dark forest... ''---You have just awoken in the Dark forest, un-able to tell weather or not you were transported here during a dream or when you were awake. '' ''You try and move, but your whole body spasms with pain. You yowl for an explanation, but suddenly, from behind, a sharp toothed cat yanks you by your scruff and begins to drag you off, although you yowl, you soon you fall unconsious despite the pain.---'' ''****You wake once again to find a cat gazing at you.**** Sparrowfeather? Who is this? *hiss* Not a clan cat, I hope. Oh, for the love of all the prey in this forest! A kittypet? Even worse... *growl* Demanding an explanation. *whisper* Do you think this is what it meant? *huff* --''You nod slightly, realizing it's the evil cat Tigerstar. You fear him instantly.--'' Hmm...Sharp hearing too. *Slightly impressed* I suppose I could share a few of my secrets with you. *Glares* Besides, you probobly won't make it out of here, some cat will kill you anyway. My secrets are safe. Shall I begin? Go on, you can speak. No? Oh yes. I forgot how stupid soft kittypets like you were. Anyway... It all started when I was a kit. I was in a litter of three kits, myself, and my two sisters; Mistkit and Nightkit. In the beginning, it seemed that none of us would make it to apprenticeship, especially not me. *Growls at memory* I was always said to be the weekest. But...oh...I sure showed them. When my sisters died, I grew stronger than ThunderClan ever expected I could. Although after my sisters died, I was the only kit in the nursery. Nobody to play with but my tired, over protective mother Leoaprdfoot. And my father never came to see me, he was the leader. Tigerkit, I'm busy. He would always meow to me, even adderfang, the temporary deputy, at the time had time to play with his kits. *Hisses with hate* So I never had any other kits to play with...that is until... *sneer* Blurfur's sister came into the den, Snowfur. Expecting her first litter. Soon after, Whitekit was born. A white tom. I always thought he would be lousy to the clan, white pelted would be horrible hunting in the green forest, and during an invasion, his snowy pelt would surley stick out in the bushes. But, he was a playmate. So I accepted him. ....*rushes workds and hisses them* But I don't remember the rest of my kithood... Only that...My father, Pinestar--*scoff*--leader of ThunderClan ''left to be an idiotic...mouse brained, fat kittypet like you. Whats that? Your ''what?! Offended? I'' am the offended one. All I pictured when I realized my father was a leader, was him, training and rasing me. And ''I would be leader one day. And then he was gone. And I knew on the inside I had to make him proud-- weather he was there or not. So, it seemed perfect Thistleclaw got to be my mentor...*Snicker* Hah. I agree, soft for a clan leader. Wait-- Whats that? ....*Suspisous* So, your calling my father, or also known as a kittypet, ''soft-- ''when all you are is a full bred kittypet, always lying on your back, begging to be stroked, purring and cuddling up to your ugly half hairless twoleg owners. Category:Fanfiction Category:Feathermoon's Stuff